


Mystery Match

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz), Loveinghybrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Destiel Modern AU Challenge, First Kiss, M/M, Online Dating, Past Castiel/Meg Masters, Text Messages, mature language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveinghybrid/pseuds/Loveinghybrid
Summary: Mystery Match™ is the newest and latest craze to hit the online dating market. What makes it stand out more than all the rest? The fact that your match is made by personalities and similar interests only. So come on over to Mystery Match™ and meet your perfect match!----In which Dean and Castiel have meddling brothers and conflicted feelings.---Prompts used: A Musical Instrument, A Film Producer, "Not for you!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Destiel Modern Au Challenge on Tumblr. 
> 
> A special thanks to pherryt for being our beta and letting us educate her on the popular Coffee stand out here called Dutch Bros. Coffee.

* * *

Scrolling through the list of matches Dean wondered why he let his brother talk him into this stupid site. How was he supposed to know who he liked? The site had no pictures at all. Not even a way to upload them because it was suppose to purely be about the person and not about their looks, so all matches were made from the very lengthy quiz you took upon joining. It was a very strict site. As well as no pictures, there were no descriptions at all. 

Sam had told him, “It will be better than the usual bar drunk you take home. You could also explore more.”  _ Yeah, okay, Sammy, _ Dean thought as he looked through the list of people. Every hour or so there was a new match or two. Still, no one caught his eye, so he put it aside and got up for his daily routine.

After getting dressed, Dean grabbed his guitar and headed out the door. It was time to go to his favorite coffee joint, get his favorite coffee which had just come back into season (pumpkin pie, of course), and sit outside sipping it and playing just for fun. Luckily, they knew him there at Dutch Bros, otherwise they would have never let him sit out there for hours on end like he did. Well, it was also good he knew how to play. He had been playing since his father’s passing. Dean’s mom thought it would be a good way to cope with the whole situation. And he’d been right about that; it helped him focus on other things and the music soothed him. Once he got good enough, he began playing some of the music he used to  hear his dad play in the car. It was a good way for Dean to keep his best memories alive: of sitting in the Impala, listening to music, and driving down the open road with his father. 

If you paid enough attention you might even see a single tear running down his cheek when he played certain songs. It had been about 17 years since John passed, making Dean twenty-seven now. And though it was still rough on him, he managed.

_ What’s taking them so long? The line is never this long at the window,  _ Dean thought to himself as he waited in line for his coffee. Once he got up to the window he was greeted by a pair of glistening blue eyes, messy but clean brown hair and a chipper yet nervous smile.

“Hello. What can I get you today?” the cutie (in Dean’s opinion) asked.

“New, huh?” Dean said trying to make small talk like he normally did.

“Yes, actually. Is it that noticeable?” Blue Eyes responded with a smile.

“Just a bit,” Dean said while waving to one of the usual employees.

“Hey, Dean! Coming to get the usual and play us some more Zepp?” Kaylin asked while mixing up some drinks.

“Yeah, you know it, Kay. Was about to tell the new guy what I wanted. How did it go at the party?” Dean casually asked.

“I decided not to go and stayed home with some friends, play some Magic and drink.” Kaylin laughed.

“That’s a party in itself,” Dean said before turning his attention back at the now confused guy waiting for the order. “Sorry about that. I come here on a regular basis. So before I forget, I would like a medium pumpkin pie with 3 shots of coffee and make it extra sweet.”

“Okay, so a medium pumpkin, 3 shots, extra sweet, right? Also, I go by Steve,” Steve said in an easygoing manner.

“Well, nice to meet you. Good luck. I’m Dean, by the way,” Dean said, giving him a smile.  _ Cute and witty. Nice combination. I could tell he was holding back the snappy comment,  _ Dean thought to himself as he watched them make his drink.

Handing Dean the finished drink, Steve looked at Dean expectantly. “How does it taste?” 

Taking a small sip, Dean answered, “Not bad at all. $4.75 right?” Dean shifted to reach for his wallet.

“It’s on me today. Thanks for the small chat,” Steve said with a bright smile.

“Oh, are you sure?” Dean asked, a bit confused.

“Yes, go enjoy it. I’m looking forward to hearing you play anyways,” Steve replied, still smiling.

“Thank you.” Dean slipped his wallet into his back pocket and grabbed his guitar.

Sitting in his usual spot, Dean pulled out his guitar, took a sip of his coffee, and began playing Led Zeppelin's  _ Thank you _ . Song after song, Dean played until he was done with his coffee, packing up his guitar and going off to work. He worked at his dad’s old shop with his dad’s best friend Bobby. Bobby was kind of a role model after John passed. While Bobby could never replace John, he was always there if the boys needed him, something Mary was very thankful for that. Bobby was like an older brother to Mary and it was good to have someone there to help with the boys. 

Bobby even made a deal with Dean on his 18th birthday -  if Dean worked for him, then Bobby would teach Dean everything he needed to know to fix up John’s car which had been totaled in the accident that took his life. Not only would Bobby teach Dean everything he needed to know  _ and  _ pay him regular wages for the work he did, but Bobby would also let him use anything the Impala needed for free - as long as Dean worked on it on his own time. So on most days Dean would come in about ten AM when the shop opened, work till eight PM -  if not later depending on what needed to be done - and then stay until ten PM or eleven PM working on the Impala. 

Dean was almost done with it and couldn’t be more thrilled.

After his shift at the shop, Dean went home, took a shower and went straight to his room. After laying on his bed for a few minutes, Dean got up with a resigned sigh, heading to his computer and once more checked out his profile on  _ Mystery Match _ . 

This _ is dumb, but I guess it won’t hurt to just look, right? _ Dean had been telling himself each time he logged in. 

As usual, it was the same old muscle car fanatics which, yes, he loved his old school muscle cars, but that did not mean he wanted someone who  _ only _ liked them and not much of anything else. That would likely lead to some very lengthy conversations that most likely would end in some kind of dispute. To be honest, Dean did not think there were that many chicks out there with that much of a love for them. Which meant it was just their way of trying to get a guy, Of course, there were also a fair amount of guys that loved muscle cars too.  _ That _ Dean could see, but still...

Just as Dean was about to shut it down for the night, a new match came in. Which was a little odd because it was just one and not the usual five or six he’d been getting. No reference to muscle cars so that was a good sign.

And then he saw it: “Tailor, Baker, and Candlestick Maker” as the header. Dean’s curiosity piqued and before he realized, he had clicked on the profile: NoAngel87. 

_ Interesting, _ Dean thought before he started scrolling down. Going through the profile, Dean had no idea  _ how  _ they were a ninety percent match, but he also couldn’t stop reading. There was something so different and intriguing about this one profile, this hidden person, that he wanted to know more.  _ What the hell is fiber arts? _ Dean thought, going through the hobbies. 

Then there it was, hitting him like a train, “Do or do not.” A Star Wars reference as plain as day. How could he have almost missed it? Just the quote itself - possibly placed there to get the right person to see it. At least that is what Dean told himself.

Noticing it was getting late, Dean left the screen up and reluctantly laid back in bed. Tomorrow was a new day and before he attempted contact he wanted to think on it. For all he knew, the interest he had was nothing but him being tired so getting some rest was a definite must before he went back to it. A few hours passed and Dean still wasn’t asleep. Despite his best efforts, he still managed to be wide eyed, staring at the ceiling. Turning over, the screen of his computer caught his eye. He stared at it for a good twenty minutes before he bit the bullet and just got up. He walked over, sat down and started reading over the profile again. There was something about it.  He didn’t know what it was, exactly, but after browsing it for another ten minutes he decided to click on Message.

“Hey.” Dean typed the word into the message space, staring at it for a couple of minutes before hitting send.  _ There I did it. Now Sammy can get off my back. Not that they’ll even reply, but at least i tried, right? _ Dean thought to himself, finally shutting down his computer and going back to bed. Within minutes he was asleep. Sending the message was what he needed to do before he could actually sleep, he should have done that to begin with. Now all he needed to do was wait.

* * *

 

Like usual, his alarm went off and - a bit eager  _ (too eager?  _ He wondered _. What was it with this one match when nothing else had yet caught his eye?) _ \- he went over to his computer and turned it back on, checking if there was any response. Nope, nothing in the inbox. Dean put it aside, ignoring any new matches, and began his day as usual with a shower. 

Today, Dean didn’t head over to the coffee shop until later because he had to be at the shop early. He was getting some training on engines since he was about a week away from completing the Impala. As the day went, on all he could think about was getting off work, getting some coffee and heading straight home to check his profile. His eagerness showed in his workload because by 3 pm they’d completed all the work available in the shop, which resulted in  Dean spending about an hour working on the Impala. 

Stopping by the coffee shop on his way home, Dean noticed the new cute guy, Steve, was working the back this time.

“Well, we missed you this morning. I take it you had to work early today?” Kaylin asked.

“Is it that obvious?” Dean laughed looking down at his oil covered white shirt. He probably had some on his face as well, now that he thought about it. Whatever, hazard of the trade.

“Just a little. But you know, the whole grungy mechanic thing works for you,” She teased with a wink, “The usual?”

“Yup and have Steve make it,” Dean said, pulling out a ten dollar bill and handing it to her.

“Okay coming up.” Kaylin replied.

“Keep the change,” Dean called after her.

_ Man, he is cute and can make a mean pumpkin pie,  _ Dean thinks to himself as he heads home while sipping his coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel made his way up the stairs to his apartment. He was sore and tired. Going from a simple nine to five job in a call center after fifteen years to something that had him on his feet for eight plus hours a day made him feel every bit of his age. He would never complain though. He loved his new job at the coffee shop more than he did working for the insurance agency. For one, the clientele were much more pleasant.

Once inside his apartment, he groaned at hearing the familiar cackle of his older brother from the small dining room area. He felt the pressure of his cat, Binx, rub his way between his legs and bent down to pick up the black ball of fur.

“You’re a horrible guard cat, Binx. You let the enemy in,” Castiel teased as he scratched under the feline’s neck and made his way towards his brother.

“Seriously, Cassie. Couldn’t you have named the cat something more fitting?” Gabriel asked from his spot at the laptop on Castiel’s small dining room table.

“What? I like the name. And it was either that or Jareth,” Castiel said defensively.

“Somehow, I think the Goblin King would have been more fitting,” Gabriel mumbled, giving the cat in question the stink eye.

“What are you doing here anyway, Gabe? Don’t you have Hollywood types to harass?” Castiel asked, grabbing a drink out of the fridge.

“Awwwww, I missed you too, baby bro,” Gabe teased. “Seriously, though. Can’t be a producer when there’s no film to produce.”

“Maybe you should get out of the porn industry.”

Gabe glared at him as he sat down to join him. “Uh, no. Geez.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “We need quality erotica in the industry.”

Castiel couldn’t help the snort that escaped him. “I’ve got the kielbasa you ordered,” he mimicked in a thick Russian accent before laughing at himself for knowing that cheesy ass line from his brother’s first production. “And that’s where you come in?” He asked after his laughing stopped.

“Exactly! What would you say are the words you live by?”

Castiel’s eyebrow rose in question. “Interesting segway.”

“Just answer the damn question, will ya?”

Castiel sighed. “Do or Do not, there is no try.”

Gabriel groaned. “Seriously, Cassie? Could you be any more of a geek?”

Castiel shrugged. “What? It is profoundly deep.”

“A short alien says it!” Gabe spluttered.

“Well, I grew up with a short alien, so…” Castiel teased, sticking his tongue out at his brother.

“Child.”

“Midget.”

“Freak.”

“Pervert.”

Gabriel grinned. “Damn proud of it too, man. Damn proud.” He went back to doing whatever it was he was doing and Castiel’s thoughts drifted off.

“Would you say that you’re a bottom or a top?” Gabe asked suddenly, snapping Castiel back into the present.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“I’m going to say bottom,” Gabe said, typing furiously.

“Okay, seriously, what is that?” Castiel asked again, this time pulling the computer towards him to see for himself. To his utter horror, he found that his brother was filling out what appeared to be a profile for some dating website. “What the hell, Gabe?!” He reads some of the answers that his brother supplied and if it weren’t for the fact that he liked his computer, Castiel was tempted to hit his brother over the head with it. But he couldn't do that. It was, after all, the only device he had to play his video games on since he wasn’t really one for console gaming.

“What? You’ve been in a dry spell since high school. I’m trying to get you laid here!”

“Oh, obviously. Why didn’t I think of that. And with a username like…” Castiel scrolled back up to look again, “‘NoAngel69’.” He made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat, replacing 69 with the year of his birth. Making other edits, Castiel attempted to make the profile sound as if a sane person had written it and not a sexual deviant. 

“Sooooo...you’re not denying that you need to get laid?” Gabriel looked over at his brother with a smirk.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I get laid.”

“She doesn’t count,” Gabriel practically growled.

“Meg does too count. We fuck, she gets off, I get off. Simple.” Castiel's fingers tapped on the keys as he talked.

“Please, tell me you use protection, for the love of God. Or at the very least have been tested. I heard Luci and Fergus talk about her and-” Gabriel cut himself off and did a full body shudder.

Castiel closed the laptop to glare at his brother. “I’m not an idiot. I have a one-bedroom apartment, a piece of shit car that is far more temperamental than Naomi,” Gabriel snorted at the mention of their crazy ass sister. “And on a good week, I can barely remember to take care of Binx. I’m not trying to be an unwed father for Christ’s sake.”

Gabriel gaped at him. “I meant STDs, Cas!”

“I know. And I would kindly appreciate it if you stop ragging on my friend. Yes, I get tested - in fact, we both get tested every six months. And we are both clean. Now, I’m tired and would like to get some food and maybe watch the latest episode of Chopped.”

Later that night, as he listened to his brother snore away on the sofa bed, Castiel finished up the profile on Mystery Match. After a ridiculously long questionnaire, he decided to look at his matches later, in hopes to get at least more than three hours of sleep.

* * *

“Oh my god!” Kaylin groaned from Castiel’s left, making him chuckle as she imitated slamming her head against the counter. In the two weeks that he’s worked at Dutch Bros, he’s got to admit that he liked the store’s manager, Kaylin, and it’s owner Lillia, the most. Both girls were unique and fun spirited and he could see why this stand was the most popular in the area. 

“The music or the crowd?” He asked, knowing that Kaylin is very opinionated about both.

“The music,” she said, getting the espresso ready for the next round of orders. “Like, I get Becky was in here first so she gets to pick the music. It’s so not my fault that my husband was a giant dick bag this morning and made me late. And now-” she hissed, “Now, I’m being tortured with Bieber.”

Castiel laughed and poured the various syrups needed for the drinks as Kaylin dumped the fresh brewed coffee in.

“Oh, thank fuck, my hero is here!” Kaylin chirped, Castiel’s eyes following in the direction she’s looking at, only to see a man walking toward the order window. “Go get ‘em tiger,” Kaylin said, pushing Castiel closer to the order window.

The man was handsome. Light brown hair, freckles that absolutely littered his face. He stared back at Castiel with such bright green eyes that he forgot how to breath for a minute. Luckily, the guy seemed to understand that Castiel was new and took pity on him.

Kaylin made her presence known, quickly asking about music and Castiel had to bite back the laugh he wanted to give. Figured that she would want something - anything - else other than what was currently pumping through the sound system.

Castiel watched as Kaylin and the unfairly attractive man talked about her weekend. His laugh made Castiel’s insides stir, much like someone with Their first crush. Which is ridiculous since he’s a thirty-year-old man, not fourteen. 

The man’s attention returned to Castiel and he apologizes, making the  order quickly. Their seasonal flavors are out and it’s no surprise that he would want the Pumpkin Pie brew they made. 

“Okay,” Castiel said, wanting to impress the guy. “So a medium, pumpkin pie, three shots, extra sweet right?” He watched as Green Eyes nodded. “Also I go by Steve,” Castiel added quickly. 

“Well, nice to meet you and good luck. I’m Dean.” Dean gave Castiel a smile that made him think that Dean might be flirting and he couldn’t help but smile back. 

Before turning to repeat the order to the baristas but Kaylin stopped him.

“That’s Dean. He’s in all the time. In the winter, he gets the pumpkin pie. Spring is the red velvet and then he switches between the white chocolate, salted caramel, snickers or a salted caramel cookie in the summer.” She grabbed a hair tie off her wrist and pulled her purple hair up. “So, you ready to make this?.”

Nodding, Castiel grabbed the twenty-four-ounce cup, Castiel drizzled it with the pie syrup and slid it to Kaylin, who added the five total shots of espresso while Castiel measured out the milk and added it to the cup. A quick stir and a few more pumps of the pumpkin pie flavoring and Dean’s drink is ready. He finished it off with a green straw, suddenly drawn to the color, before handing it to Dean.

“How does it taste?” Castiel asked, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he watched Dean take a sip. Castiel can see that he’s pleased with the way his eyes flutter closed and the soft noise he made before licking his lips. _Holy fuck he’s got nice lips…_

Dean quickly schooled his features and reached for his wallet.

“It’s on me today. Thanks for the small chat.” He gave Dean what he hoped was his best smile and waved him off as Dean walked away to find a seat to play his guitar. 

Castiel helped the next customer at the window, listening to the sound of Dean’s playing and the excited chatter of everyone around him. He kept stealing glances at Dean as he played. Cas was entranced: the way Dean got lost in the song, eyes closed, feeling the words as he sang along. He was beautiful. 

“Hey, lover boy. You’ll see him tomorrow,” Kaylin’s voice broke Castiel out of his trance, hip checking him and making him focus. “Go do your running with Irma.”

* * *

 

When Castiel got home that night, he was happy to find that Gabriel had left, meaning that he would have peace. He quickly fed Binx, before throwing together a sandwich. He decided to turn on some music, finding himself strangely in the mood for Led Zeppelin. After eating his dinner and having to fight Binx off in the cat’s desperate attempts to get at the turkey meat, Castiel finished the questions for Mystery Match. Then he sent a quick message to Gabe telling his brother that he could officially stalk his page. That done, he set himself up to knit a baby blanket for Lillia’s little one. 

Despite the fact that it wasn’t even his idea to sign up for the site, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop looking at the computer and wondering if maybe he should have tried to sell himself more than he had.

* * *

 

“Hey, Steve! Twenty-four-ounce, blended extra sweet pumpkin pie, add three!” Kaylin called out from the front of the stand when Castiel stepped inside,  a bag of ice on his shoulder. He acknowledged her request and got to work. He could hear Dean’s laugh float through the window as he talked to Kaylin. Castiel felt a little envious that he couldn’t say hello today as they had him helping with the restock order. Instead, he happily made Dean’s drink, imitating the way it had been done the day before, only this time adding a blue straw.

His day went quickly and before he knew it he was home. He booted up his computer and saw a message from  _ ImBatman67 _ . It was simple and nothing more than a “hey”. Castiel decided to give the profile a look. 

Right from the start, the site let him know that _ ImBatman67 _ was his highest rated match at a ninety two percent. Castiel was skeptical but looked further. He smiled at some of the answers provided, especially under favorite foods where it said “bacon, no rabbit food”, then later singing the praises of pie. Apparently  _ ImBatman67 _ saw cake as the inferior of deserts. 

Castiel was lost as to why the site thought that they were such a good match. Especially since this guy clearly loved classic cars and Castiel knew nothing about cars of any kind, much less the classics. Perhaps if he did, his wouldn’t be giving him issues every other week. 

Giving the profile with the heading "Picks, Bacon and Pie" one final look, the thing that truly made Castiel laugh was the little tidbit regarding Scooby Doo cleverly hidden in the section about the perfect mate. 

“The Velma’s of the world are hot. Skirt or not.”

Deciding to go off that, Castiel sent a quick replay back. “Hey yourself. So Velma eh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see what Dutch Bros Coffee is [click here](http://www.dutchbros.com). To see the stand we were talking about in the fic, [click here](https://youtu.be/AeaW9vonnYM)


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through the door, Dean did his usual routine: shower, food, and whatever else needed to be done. Finally in his room, he settled down at the computer, quickly turning it on.  As soon as it booted back up, he noticed an unfamiliar icon on his computer was flashing.

“What _ is _ that?” Dean said out loud, quite confused. Clicking on it, he realized it was the icon for   _ Mystery Match. _

“I actually got a reply?!” Dean said, shocked.

“What was that?” Sam said, peeking his head through the door.

“Nothing, Sammy,” Dean said slowly shutting the laptop closed and trying not to raise suspicion.

“Oh, okay,” Sam said, a little  confused but brushing  it off as Dean being Dean. “I’m heading out.”

“Okay. See you later!” Dean yells after him.

Waiting a few minutes after he heard the door shut just to be sure it’s safe, he opened up his computer and stared blankly at his messages before hovering over  _ NoAngel87 _ ’s name.

_ Here goes nothing,  _ Dean thought to himself as he finally clicked on the message.

**ImBatman67** :

Hey.

12:11 A.M.

**NoAngel87** :

Hey yourself. So Velma eh?

8:02 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

Yup. She is very underrated. Daphne gets all the hype. Why not the nerdy girl? or guy? They are just as important if not more so.

10:32 P.M.

**NoAngel87** :

Good point. And she’s clearly the brains of the operation. Anyone who could handle the Scooby gang is pretty bad ass. 

10:35 P.M.

**NoAngel87** :

While we’re on the subject of TV/Movies. Best role Harrison Ford has ever been in?

10:35 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

Exactly. Han of course.

10:36 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

Who shot first?

10:36 P.M.

Dean stared intensely at his screen.  _ This could make it or break it,  _ he thought.

 

**NoAngel87** :

Well, Han, duh. But I disagree. While yes, going from on set carpenter to a major fricken role such as Star Wars was beyond awesome, I believe that Harrison’s best roles were as Indiana Jones and President James Marshall.

10:37 P.M.

**NoAngel87** :

I’m sorry, but the whole “Get off my plane…” and kicking Gary Oldman’s ass like that…

10:37 P.M.

**NoAngel87** :

I’m not afraid to admit that I totally popped a boner at that. 

10:37 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

I like him in Indiana Jones but the last one kind of threw me off. Like seriously that ending blowed.

10:40 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

I’ve seen that scene it is pretty awesome.

10:40 P.M. 

 

Dean lost all train of thought as he adjusted himself in response to  _ NoAngel87’ _ s last statement.

**ImBatman67** :

But that whole “Chewie, we’re home.” totally gave me goosebumps.

10:41 P.M.

**NoAngel87** :

Hey that ending was a thousand times better than What Lie Beneath. Just saying

10:42 P.M.

**NoAngel87** :

Agreed. Hate that they killed Han though :(

10:42 P.M.

**NoAngel87** : 

Shit! You’ve seen The Force Awakens right!? 

10:42 P.M.

**NoAngel87** :

Fuck… sorry. Spoilers?

10:43 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

Yes I saw it. It sucked but I saw it coming. Though I don’t believe he is actually dead. But that is me.

10:45 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

I’m caught up on the ones out. Except for the 1,2,3 because I believe they have no business being there. I’ll eventually get to them…. Maybe.

10:45 P.M.

**NoAngel87** :

Idk, I didn't think they were /that/ bad. I mean they were okay to give Vader some backstory. But that's about it tbh.

10:46 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

Ya I know but it is still not enough for me to watch them. Like I get to it then think well I’m in the mood for Scooby Doo and well I bypass it.

10:50 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

So what is fiber arts?

10:50 P.M.

**NoAngel87** :

Ah, yes. That is understandable. 

10:52 P.M.

**NoAngel87** :

Fiber arts is a fancy way of saying I make things out of yarn, hemp, and cotton. Then sell them at the fair.

10:52 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

Oh nice. I could never do that but secretly envy those who can. I don’t have the patience for it.

10:55 P.M.

**NoAngel87** :

Sorry, had to get a drink. My mouth was like the sahara just now lol. 

11:03 P.M.

**NoAngel87** :

I find it soothing. My aunt actually taught it to me when I was in high school. A way to channel my anger or something. I don’t even know lol

11:03 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

No need to be sorry. I grabbed a beer cause well it’s been a long day.

11:05 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

Well that is good to have something that is soothing. Tinkering with your hands always is soothing.

11:05 P.M.

* * *

Castiel hadn’t expected to get a response back from  _ ImBatman67 _ as quickly as he did. He was actually researching classes at the local junior college, debating on whether or not to complete his degree when he  heard a strange  _ bloop _ noise from an open window. He was pleasantly surprised to see the message and glad to see that  _ ImBatman67 _ seemed to have needed company as much as he did.

He could tell that he was being tested with the  _ Star Wars _ question and couldn’t believe he had just blurted out that he got a boner while watching Harrison Ford take back his plane. At least he had the forethought to keep out the part where it was while in the theater with his brother. 

The conversation was on safe ground. As safe as you could be with a stranger, he supposed. After all, they couldn’t exchange pictures or even outside links and he was grateful that  _ ImBatman67 _ didn’t ask about age or names. And though Castiel was very curious as to what the 67 stood for in the screen name, he didn’t think to ask. 

**NoAngel87** :

Full disclosure. My apartment is hot as balls right now, and I was doing more than getting a drink. So right now you’re talking to a dude that can knit, sitting in his boxers. 

That was an embarrassing confession…

11:10 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

Hey not embarrassing. I've been in my boxers since I got outta the shower. I'm just drinking a beer though.

11:12 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

So what brought you to this site? If you don't mind me asking.

11:12 P.M.

 

Even though Castiel had no idea what this guy looked like, for some reason an image of Dean from the coffee shop flashed in head. He had to shake his head to rid himself of the thought. 

**NoAngel87** :

Honestly? My brother. He was going to publish a version of my page that made me sound like a sexual deviant. I honestly didn’t think anyone would respond or match with me.

11:14 P.M. 

**NoAngel87** :

What about you? Why did you decide to let a website play match maker? (No offense meant, btw)

11:14 P.M.

* * *

Dean didn’t know why he let his brother talk him into joining the site but after talking to this complete stranger it didn’t seem to matter. He didn’t want to admit to Sam that he actually might have found someone and Dean by far did not want to admit he actually liked the whole mystery of not knowing who this person was that was not his normal type but there was something about him. Just like the newbie Steve at Dutch, there was something about these two that intrigued him.

**ImBatman67** :

My brother thought it would be better than the usual bar scene. He wouldn’t leave me alone so I did it.

11:16 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

Your brother sounds like a real jokester.

11:16 P.M.  
  


**NoAngel87** :

Ha! Funny you say that. In high school he was convinced he was Loki and actually dressed like the Marvel version of him every year for Halloween.

11:18 P.M.

**NonAngel87** :

I think if he had his way, he would have one of his buddies put me on film just so he could A - claim he got me laid and B - make money off of me.

11:18 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

Are you serious?! And I thought my brother was a nerd. Haha I once sent him one of those letters from Hogwarts and he tried convincing our mom she needed to buy him an owl. I know horrible but oh it was hilarious.

11:19 P.M. 

**ImBatman67** :

Wow. He sounds like a piece of work. Take it he has friends in the porn industry or something?

11:19 P.M.

 

Dean pondered a bit, looking at the time then looking back at the screen.  _ Should I head to bed or see where this goes? I mean I do have work.  _

“Fuck it. I can see that cutie in the morning and put a twist on my order,” Dean said out loud before opening another beer he pulled out of his mini fridge.

**ImBatman67** :

So what do you think of this whole not knowing who you are talking to other than from the quiz and stuff?

11:32 P.M.

Dean hoped  _ NoAngel87  _ was still awake but considering the time, wouldn’t be surprised if he’d gone to bed.

 

**NoAngel87** :

Ding ding ding! Tell the man what he's won! Lol yeah my brother is in the porn industry. As a film producer. I give him shit for it all the time.

11:35 P.M.

* * *

Castiel debated mentioning Casa Erotica, knowing that was Gabe’s more popular line, but one look into his brother's name would lead anyone to Facebook and most likely to Castiel's picture. 

Castiel shook his head. No. He didn't need to divulge that yet.

**NoAngel87** :

It’s an interesting premise that's for sure. Good way to thin out the fuck boys. And it forces the interested parties into actually have a conversation. 

11:36 P.M.

**NoAngel87** :

What do you think about it?

11:36 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

He must be a sad lil man to do that. But to each their own.

11:37 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

That is true. It is definitely different than what I am use to. The bar scene does get old and I’m kinda sick of the whole one night stand bs. So I like it so far.

11:37 P.M.

 

Castiel didn’t know what to make of the comment about Gabe. Sure he had his own  _ unique _ way of doing things but he was a good man. A good brother. It ruffled Castiel’s feathers - so to speak - to have someone else rag on his brother. That was  _ his _ job.

Castiel decided to ignore it, not wanting to risk ruining whatever might be happening. 

**NoAngel87** :

I never really got into the bar scene. At least not for the random hook ups. I had a friend who tried to take me to a gay club a few years ago… I don’t know. I’d rather drink at home where if I got handsy with my date, I wouldn’t have to worry about some pervert trying to get in on it.

11:40 P.M.

**NoAngel87** :

I hate to be an old man but sadly I’m going to have to sign off. I have to open the shop tomorrow which means I have four hours to try to sleep. It was nice chatting with you. Maybe next time I’ll wear the boxer briefs and describe them in detail for you ;-)

11:41 P.M.

**NoAngel87** :

Unless that’s too forward, in which case we can commiserate the fact that Disney own Lucas Arts.

11:41 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

Ya I gotta go too. You are definitely no angel ;). Goodnight. Btw don't get me started on that.

11:42 P.M.

* * *

Dean face palmed, realizing only after he sent the message about the brother how much a tool he sounded. He also sounded like a total slut. Dean wished he never sent that. It made him sound so horrible but it was done.

_ Yeah I should head to bed. Gotta see that cute barista at Dutch.  _ Dean thought to himself with a smile before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Castiel was excited to wake up and see Dean that morning. But he had to admit, he also felt conflicted. After all, while his conversation the night before had been enjoyable, he still had an attraction to the man with the green eyes.

He saw Dean making his way towards the order window and waited until he heard Dean confirm his usual before starting on the drink. As the concoction was blending, Castiel made his way to the window just in time to hear Lillia commenting on Dean’s shirt.

Castiel took one look at the t-shirt and tilted his head. The black shirt didn’t make sense to him. 

“I don’t get the reference,” he admitted, earning a full laugh from Lillia and an incredulous look from Dean. 

“You’ve never played magic?” Dean asked. Castiel shook his head.

“Oh man, Kaylin’s going to be so disappointed that she missed this,” Lillia chuckled.

“This,” Dean pointed to his chest. “Is a reference to the game. Basically, you have to tap mana to do spells and such. One of the abilities another card gives can actually block other players from using their mana during their turn.”

“Oh… you’ll have to teach me some day,” Castiel said to Dean with a wink. “And hey, do you like caramel?” Dean nodded, making Castiel grin. “Awesome, be right back.”

“I think Steve likes you,” Castiel heard someone call out and he groaned inwardly. If anyone saw, he would deny the blush on his cheeks. 

“Hey, Sassie. Do you like our green eyed musician here?” Lillia teased Castiel.

“Sassie?” Dean asked with a confused look on his face. “I gotta hear this.”

Castiel handed Dean his drink, grateful that Dean didn’t say anything about the hints Lillia was dropping. He felt embarrassed enough as it was. “Lillia and Kaylin think they’re funny.” He gave Lillia a glare, hoping the red wasn’t showing on his cheeks.

“Well, now I  _ have _ to hear this. Spill the beans.” Dean insisted with an expectant grin.

Lillia opened her mouth to answer Dean but Castiel quickly clapped his hand over it and speaking up first. “Kaylin and Lillia think they’re funny and started combining my name and the nickname my brother uses.”

Lillia glared at Cas. Raising her eyebrow, she smiled and licked his hand.

“Oh my god, Lillia! That is so gross!” he cried out, laughing as he wiped his hand on her back.

“What does he even call you that you can make ‘Sassie’ out of the combo?” Dean asked.

Castiel sighed and glared at Lillia who was smiling at him as if she was the perfect picture of innocence. He narrowed his eyes at her. Like he was buying that.

“I’m taking my break,” he said, earning a nod from his boss. He turned his attention to Dean. “I’ll be right out.”

Castiel grabbed his drink out of the employee fridge before leaving the coffee stand and walking around to the front to join Dean. He found him sitting at one of the three tables closest to the outdoor heater. While it wasn’t exactly cold just yet, the air definitely had a crispness to it and Castiel found Dean’s need to seek heat endearing.

Castiel sat across from Dean and smiled. “I think this is the first time we’ve actually seen each other without a window in the way,” he joked. 

Dean laughed and nodded his head in agreement. “So spill. Why ‘Sassie’?”

Castiel sighed. “So I’ll start with the name Steve. It’s not my legal name. It’s what I go by for work.” Castiel watched as Dean’s face flashed something before going to a neutral expression.

“And what do you go by outside of work?” Dean asked.

“Castiel. My parents went on this Born Again kick and named myself and my three brother’s after angels. Michael and Gabriel were spared, but Lucifer and I, not so much.”

“Lucifer?  _ Really _ ?! I gotta ask, does he live up to his name sake?” Dean chuckled but stopped when he noticed the look on Castiel’s face. He quickly changed the subject. “So, why Steve?”

Castiel shrugged. “Honestly, I’ve worked in call centers all my life and would hear crap like ‘Are you sure you’re American?’ or ‘What the hell kind of name is that?’ so I decided on something mundane and easy.” Dean nodded in response. 

“My brother, Gabriel. He calls me Cassie. He has since as long as I can remember. Our mother says he called me that since the day I was born. But now he does it just to annoy me,” Castiel continued. “I made the unfortunate mistake of having him come here one day to pick me up and he called me that in front of the girls,” Castiel motioned back at Lillia. “And they started calling me ‘Sassie’.”

“Oh, okay. Makes sense,” Dean said, still a bit uneasy at the fact that he didn’t know this from the start, but unsure of why it really bothered him.

* * *

Dean kept thinking about the conversation he had the previous night on  _ Mystery Match  _ and felt a little uneasy about how it went so well, only to come here and have an equally good talk with Steve, well Castiel.  _ That one will be hard to get use to,  _ he thought to himself. Dean finally decided that it was not something to get worked up about. It wasn’t like the internet thing was going to go anywhere. Right?

After a few minutes, Castiel went back to work and Dean finished his drink, playing some more Zepplin before heading to the shop. Once at the shop he realized he should have gotten Castiel’s number, but Dean figured he could ask next time. If he remembered.  _ At least I know where he is so I can talk to him, _ he thought, walking through the door of the shop. 

As the day progressed, Dean found himself more eager than normal to get off work. He planned to swing by Dutch and then head home to get cleaned up and back to chatting. It had only been one day, but it had sure been nice having someone to talk to at night when he wasn’t able to sleep. Dean hated to admit it, but Sammy was right. He hated being alone and he did not like the one night stands or the quick, one time connections that never lasted. He may have played it off like he was proud to be the lone wolf when in reality, Dean wanted more.

Once Dean got home, he got cleaned up and sat in his room but before he could get onto his computer he was interrupted.

“Hey, you ready?” Sam poked his head in. Dean froze in the act of turning on his computer.

“For what?” Dean looked at him confused.

“Seriously, dude?  _ Mom’s. _ We planned dinner there in like in 20. Get up and let’s go.” Sam said quickly, his head disappearing from view as he spoke.

Dean had totally forgotten about dinner with mom.  _ I guess the angel will have to wait. I’ll just send him something really quick,  _ Dean thought.

Dean hoped he didn’t come off as needy or desperate. He did enjoy the night talk, and it would have been an amazing end to the day Dean has had.  _ Still could, just, put off a bit _ , he reassured himself.

**ImBatman67** :

Hey just letting you know I am going afk for tonight. Hope your day went well. My day was great. I really did Look forward to our chat. If you’re up when I get back we can chat.

7:30 P.M.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel flopped down to his computer after a relaxing shower that may or may have not starred Dean in a fantasy. He felt good. He told Dean the truth about his name and even though he was afraid it would scare the other man off, it didn’t. Even now, nearly twelve hours later, he could still hear Dean calling him Cas. 

He popped the lid off his container from Panda Express and signed into  _ Mystery Match _ . He rolled his eyes at the three new messages from some guy obviously only interested in something physical. Cas not only wasn’t interested in these guys,he was looking for more than a good roll in between the sheets.

When he finally read  _ ImBatman67 _ ’s message, he felt a little disappointed but didn’t want to seem too clingy.

**NoAngel87** :

Hey man, no worries. Have fun with the family. I’ve got a hot date with some honey sesame chicken and that show about the brother’s and their angel friend. I’m off tomorrow so I should be on when you get back.

9:05 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

Sorry it is late. If you're not up don’t worry about it. You mean that  _ It’s Not Natural _ show. I haven’t seen it yet. Been told I should but just haven’t. Mom made dinner and pie. The Pie was awesome.

11:35 P.M.

**NoAngel87** :

You totally should. The older brother is hot. 

What kind of pie? I’m up still. Binge watching and knitting a baby blanket.

11:36 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

Oh really maybe I should see what you think is hot then. Maybe get some pointers.

11:37 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

Baby blanket?

11:37 P.M.

* * *

Dean didn’t realize he was holding his breath while waiting for an answer from the mystery man. He found himself hoping it wasn’t for his own child but he could work with children.  _ What am I doing?  _ Dean thought to himself, getting up to grab a beer and clear his head.

**NoAngel87** :

What can I say, I’m a sucker for green eyes and smirk

And a leather jacket

The whole James Dean thing

Yeah…

11:38 P.M.

**NoAnge87** :

Yes, a baby blanket. A friend is having baby number four and I promised her a special kind of blanket for her newest ‘little monster’

11:38 P.M.

_ Check, check, and check,  _  Dean thought to himself before continuing to read. He let out a sigh of relief once he read the blanket was for a friend.

**ImBatman67** :

Well he sounds like a ladies man. So is that the type of guy you look for? Or is there other specifications. Only curious.

11:40 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

Well that is really nice of you. She is lucky to have a friend like you.

11:40 P.M.

* * *

  


**NoAngel87** :

My cousin says he has a panty dropping smile.

I wouldn’t know. Don’t wear panties ;-)

A ladies man? Idk. It’s kind of hard to explain what I like I guess. I’m more about the personality which I  _ know _ sounds lame, but yeah. I would take the one that would spend their time at the nursing home to make an old woman smile over someone who knows they looks good and uses it to their advantage.

11:42 P.M.

**NoAngel87** :

Brownie points if they have good tastes in music, movies and food though.

11:42 P.M.

**NoAnge87** :

Idk about lucky. She did threaten to fire me

As a joke, mind you.

11:43 P.M.

**NoAngel87** :

But yeah, no. Sucker for green eyes. That’s my biggest weakness at the moment.

In fact, I think it might get me in trouble at work. 

There’s a customer comes in everyday and dear lord in heaven, his eyes…

smh

11:44 P.M.

Castiel lets out a shaky breath, cursing his word vomit. He didn’t want to scare  _ ImBatman67 _ off but he didn’t want to lie to him either.

* * *

 

  


Even though Dean felt a little upset, he knew he shouldn’t really be because  _ NoAngel87’s _ admission gave him the perfect opportunity to bring up Castiel, get his own little crush off his chest. It was the perfect moment.  _ It’s best to be honest, right?  _ Dean thought to himself.

**ImBatman67** :

That doesn’t sound lame at all. You gotta look past looks to find someone just right, right?

11:48 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

I myself am learning that. Well maybe I always knew it just didn’t acknowledge it. Can’t judge a book by their cover, that is for sure. Like on my daily routine there is this guy that tbh never would have looked twice before but there was something that caught my attention.

11:49 P.M.

**NoAngel87** :

Oh? Why wouldn’t you have looked twice at him?

11:49 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

Most of the people I get with I meet outside of my usual route mainly because I don’t want the awkward meeting but he just stuck out. Then seeing his blue eyes there was something there more than meets the eye. I don’t know how to explain it.

11:52 P.M.

**NoAngel87** :

Wait… “more than meets the eye”? What is he an autobot?

11:53 P.M.

Dean couldn’t help but take a few minutes to laugh and catch his breath before replying.

* * *

Castiel bit back a smirk at the mention of blue eyes. He wondered briefly what  _ ImBatman67 _ ’s reaction would be to his eyes as he  _ knew _ \- from being told multiple times - that his eyes were ‘bluer than blue’.

**ImBatman67** :

Haha totally had me rolling on that one. I walked right into that. Nice one.

12:05 A.M.

**ImBatman67** :

It’s like he isn’t just the guy he shows everyone. Like I said hard to explain, but you can see it in his eyes.

12:05 A.M.

**NoAngel87** :

Hehe. Bumble bee is my favorite.

12:05 A.M.

**NoAngel87** :

Huh, I’ll have to take your word for it then.

Do you have a “type”?

Seems like an appropriate question for this kind of site.

12:06 A.M.

**ImBatman67** :

TBH I have never really thought about it. Maybe someone who I can relate to or feel comfortable with. I'll have to get back to you on that haha

12:08 A.M.

**ImBatman67** :

I like Hound he has his own personality I just can't help but enjoy lol.

12:08 A.M.

**NoAngel87** :

Ha! Yes. Hound was awesome.

12:09 A.M.

**NoAngel87** :

Well, my friend. It’s that time of the night. Us old folks need our beauty sleep ;-)

Sweet dreams batman

12:09 A.M.

Before Castiel knew it, he and his  _ Mystery Match _ friend had been exchanging longer and longer communications. It got to the point where Castiel couldn’t wait to get home from work and tell  _ ImBatman67 _ about his day. He found his match charming and witty and quite knowledgeable in not only pop culture but cars as well. 

If it were at all possible, Castiel was pretty sure he was falling in love with the man on the other side of the computer. He had hoped that he wasn’t the only one to have felt the strong bond that they seemed to share, but he was conflicted because he was also forming a friendship with Dean. Well, as much as you could with someone that you see nearly every day for only a few moments at a time. He would be lying if he said that seeing Dean’s bright smile and shining eyes didn’t brighten his day. 

Castiel needed to make a choice. So, with that in mind, he decided to be daring.

**NoAngel87** :

So. I was thinking…

What if we exchanged numbers?

Like so we could talk during the day when at work or whatever. We don’t have to call and we can keep to the spirit of this site by leaving out personal info and pictures.

5:03 P.M.

**NoAngel87** :

I mean I’ve tried the app before

It’s glitchy

And no, I wasn’t cheating on you ;-)

5:04 P.M.

* * *

  


Dean found his meetings with Castiel over the weeks quite enjoyable. Even though they were brief, he enjoyed them nevertheless. Then there was  _ NoAngel87.  _ The communication did not stop. No, instead it ramped up, becoming more than nightly talks. As soon as he restored Baby to her fullest, Dean spent more time at home talking to him or waiting for a response from him. Waking up to his messages, falling asleep to his messages, and dreaming of when they would actually meet. Dean didn’t think of anyone else but Castiel and it tore him. He wished they were one and the same sometimes, because then he wouldn’t have to choose one over the other. 

He couldn’t explain how he felt, because Dean had never felt this way and it scared him. But It didn’t scare him enough to run away like he did in the past. He pushed himself to fight for whatever this feeling was, not to let it slip away.. Then, out of nowhere, his mystery man took the step he had been gearing himself up to take.

**ImBatman67** :

Ya I agree about the app. I had the same issue myself.

5:10 P.M.

**ImBatman67** :

Yeah let’s do it!

5:10 P.M.

Dean’s heart was pounding so fast he couldn’t think of anything else to say. But he sent  _ NoAngel87 _ his number and waited. Without knowing it, he ended up falling asleep but woke up to his phone aglow.

;

[text from NoAngel87: So would this be an inappropriate time to ask what you're wearing?]

* * *

Castiel was beyond thrilled that  _ ImBatman67  _ was amicable to the idea of exchanging numbers. If he was being honest about this whole situation it was getting harder for him not to reveal information about himself. There were a few times when either Kaylin, Lillia or even other girls on staff like Irma, Sydney and Mandy - would tease him about the amount of time he spent on his phone between customers and his morning visits with Dean.

_ Dear God _ , what was he going to do about Dean? Yes, he was attracted to the man. That was obvious. Anyone with a pair of eyes could see it. 

But he was falling hard for his anonymous friend. He looked forward to when his phone vibrated in his pocket or played the opening chords to the ringtone he’d selected just for  _ ImBatman67 _ , anxious to see what witty remark about the day he had to say. He woke up to a text from him, usually saying good morning or complaining about how friggin cold it was. Castiel went to sleep with wishes for good dreams or a dirty joke. 

How was it even possible to be so into someone when he knew nothing about them the physical sense? Not that Castiel was that shallow, basing his opinions on one’s physical appearance. He didn’t really care about that. Yes, it helped in the department of physical attraction, but there was always so much more to it than that. 

And, of course, he had to be the dumb ass that had the stupid infatuation with both an acquaintance from work  _ and _ someone he had met online. It didn’t seem fair, actually. He normally didn’t actively seek out relationships like that. He was more about friendships, content to live with just Binx as a companion. But now… Now, when he lay his head down at night, he wished there was another body with him. Someone that would listen to him about his failed dreams and hopes. Someone to laugh quietly with during the night as the neighbors made sounds similar to Tibetan throat singing. 

Someone to come home to.

Which was  probably what led him to send  _ ImBatman67 _ that stupid text. Well, that and the copious amounts of sake he had at dinner with Gabe. His foggy brain knew it was a bad idea and he would regret it in the morning, but at this point - again, this is most likely the Sake talking - he didn’t care.

[text to ImBatman67: I feel like Roger Waters had it right. We're just two lost souls swiming in in a fishbowl ... I wish you were here...]

* * *

Dean found it odd to get such a message from  _ NoAngel87 _ but at the same time it made him smile. Oh, how he wanted to be there with him and maybe, just maybe, it was time. It had been almost four months of talking. It was time. It had to be. Any longer and it would just be a thing and nothing more. There was a connection there one way or another. Just like with Castiel but the meetings with Castiel were oh so brief that yes, there was something, but what was there other then a quick coffee then leaving? And yet,  those blue eyes stopped Dean from moving on from Castiel.

Which made this harder to process. 

But Dean knew what he was going to do. One way or another, he was going to meet  _ NoAngel87. _ He hoped to set up a meeting soon and, just to make it a little easier, he came up with having the meeting at his favorite Dutch. He felt more comfortable there. He just needed to make sure Cas was not on the clock during the meetup. Now he had to figure out how to get Cas’ schedule without potentially hurting his friend, while deciding with  _ NoAngel87 _ when to meet. As long as  _ NoAngel87  _ agreed.

[Test To NoAngel87: Then lets do it Let's Meet See if this this is real That is if you want to]

Thirty minutes went by and Dean began to overthink everything.  _ Maybe it’s too soon. Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything, _ the thoughts swimming in his head faster and faster as time ticked on. After an hour and a half of that, he cleared his head and came to the conclusion that there was nothing he could do. So he decided to jump in the shower and get ready for his day instead of moping around.

  


[text from NoAngel87: Sure thing hot stuff... And should I wear ribbons in my hair? Fuck! Ignore the last two. My brother is an asshole.]

Once he was done getting ready, Dean finally noticed his phone was glowing.  _ Omg! He replied!  _ Dean began to freak out once more, unsure if he wanted to even see what the message said, but out of reflex, he opened the message. Dean stared blankly at the messages, unsure of what to say. Yes, they joked around, but this wasn’t like  _ NoAngel87 _ . Something was off. Four minutes later it was confirmed. It wasn’t his mystery guy messaging him after all, which made Dean let out a sigh of relief. 

* * *

Castiel really should have known better than accept the invitation to got to the sushi bar with his brother. It never failed that the two of them go through more Sake than should be legally allowed to drink. And the end result is him always feeling as if he had jackhammers pounding away while volcanoes erupted in his head.

He thought he remembered hearing his phone ping, but he couldn't pull himself out of the cloud the hot rice wine left him in long enough to see. The only reason he’s even thinking  _ anything _ right now as he clamped his eyes shut from the harsh light, was because of the vibration in his bed and -  _ was that giggling _ ?

“It's not an earthquake,” he grumbled, trying to pull his blanket over his head. “Binx, stop scratching,” He groused. After all, it wasn’t like Dean or Batman were in his bed.

“Fuck!” He shouted, sitting up faster than anyone with the Indy500 racing through their head should.

“Morning, Cassie.” His brother greeted with a wide smile, snickering down at the screen of his phone.

Castiel groaned. “Why aren't you dead?” He asked, rubbing the heel of his hand into his left eye and giving his brother a more critical look. His eyes widened in fear. “Gabriel Charles! What in the fuck are you doing with my phone?!” He growled, snatching it from his brother's grasp.

Gabriel smirked at him, focusing his attention on Binx, who was curled into his lap. 

_ I seriously should have named you Pettigrew,  _ Castiel's mind supplied at the traitorous image.

“I was helping you set up a booty call with Batman.”

It took far longer than Castiel would like to admit before his brain registered what his brother said.

“What. Did. You. Do?” 

“Relax, Cassie. Lover boy wants to meet.”

Castiel stared at his phone in horror. Not only did he quote  _ Pink Floyd _ lyrics like some emo kid, but his brother…

“Run.” Castiel warned as he sent a quick text back to explain that the previous two messages were not him. “I'm going to fucking kill you.”

Gabe made a disbelieving noise. “Be glad you woke up when you did. I was going to ask him how big his dick was and if he was a cock slut.” Castiel's jaw dropped at his brother who only laughed at his reaction. “What? If he's as good looking as people think  _ you _ are, you two could make a fortune!”

“Out!” Castiel yelled, startling both his brother and his cat. He watched as Gabe picked up Binx, talking softly about going on about ungrateful brothers who needed to get laid.

[text to ImBatman67: If the offer still stands... I would love to meet up]

After sending his response to Dean he made his way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for whatever events his brother inevitably planned for Castiel’s  day off. 

* * *

  


Dean waited to see if _NoAngel87_ would reply or not after confirming the previous messages hadn’t been his own. Maybe _NoAngel87_ _didn’t_ want to meet up? Dean should say something to take the heat off of him. _If he doesn’t reply in 10 minutes, I’ll say it was a joke_ , Dean thought to himself before heading out the door. It was time for coffee, then work. Dean felt the vibrations from his phone after got into Baby. _Could it be?_ Dean wondered,  pulling his phone from his jacket pocket as it vibrated yet again. Sure enough, it was a message from _NoAngel87_. With a deep breath he opened it up. 

To Dean’s amazement, he wanted to meet too. Dean was excited and nervous all at once but he couldn’t wait any longer to see the face of the man who made him feel like he did. Maybe then Dean could figure out what it was he felt. 

Plans began to get pieced together and before they knew it the meeting had been set. They would meet at Dutch at ten in the morning. So they could recognize each other, they would both wear a Star Wars shirt. And it would happen in a week's time. 

Till then, they would talk like usual.

* * *

  


Today was the big day and Castiel was fucking nervous. 

It showed in everything he did. He nearly forgot to put the damned  _ Star Wars _ shirt on, which was kind of important. He stepped on Binx - totally the cat’s fault - and to top it all off, he was called into work. 

His only saving grace would be getting to see Dean. Or at least he hoped that was the case. After all, Dean had asked him specifically if he was going to be working today. So maybe he wasn’t coming in…

“Damn it!” Castiel hissed, shaking his hand and earning a laugh from the redhead next to him. 

“That’s the third thing of milk you’ve burnt, Steve.”

“Thanks for the reminder, Syd,” he grumped at her. 

He felt a chin on his shoulder. “That looks bad… might wanna get some ice on it.” Castiel looked over at Irma, his nose close to her’s.

“No offense, but I don’t want Mr. Irma to kick my ass.” He raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to grin, before she stepped back to give him space.

“Nah, he’s a teddy bear. Mandy! First aid,” she called to the back reaching out for the box as it was presented to her.

“So what gives, Steve? Why the sudden nerves?” Sydney asked as she dumped the fresh espresso into one of the drinks. 

“Casanova has a hot date this morning,” Lillia chimed in from the back in a sign-song voice.

“Seriously?!” Irma asked in shock.

“Is it Dean?” Mandy called out over the noise of the blenders.

“Is he hot?” Sydney asked.

Castiel rolled his eyes and sighed. “Yes, I have a date. No, sadly, it’s not Dean. And I don’t know what his temperature has to do with anything, Sydney or why you seem so shocked, Irma.” Castiel could hear Lillia snort a laugh at his answers and he glared at her, earning a blown kiss in response. 

“It’s not that I was surprised, Steve. It’s just we all know how hung up you are on a certain green-eyed cutie.”

“Yes, well. Besides a friendship, I don’t feel that there would be anything else than that and I need to explore my options.” All the girls laughed at this and Sydney shook her head.

“You are as dumb as rocks. I swear, sometimes it’s hopeless with you,” Sydney explained at Castiel’s confused look.

“I don’t know what you ladies are implying. We are just friends.” He looked over to Lillia, “Nikki’s here. Can I go now?”

Lillia laughed and said something in response but her words were drowned out by the sound of an engine pulling into park. 

“Good God, that car is sex on four wheels,” Sydney breathed, stopping in mid stir to look at the sleek black car in question.

“Totally. And in it’s original ‘67 glory,” Irma agreed and Castiel could swear the two girls were swooning. Not that he blamed them. The car was absolutely stunning.

“The driver isn’t that bad either,” Mandy added, giving Castiel a knowing wink.

“What?” He blinked at them in confusion.

“Hey guys, why is Dean here?” Nikki’s voice asked as she stepped into the employee area. 

Castiel turned to gape at Nikki. “What?!”

“Yeah, normally he’s here early in the mornings,” Nikki explained. Of course. Castiel knew that. He’d only been serving the man that damned pumpkin pie extra sweet for nearly five months now. 

“Shit,” Castiel muttered. 

“Your _ boyfriend’s _ here, Sassie.” Lillia, so kindly, reminded him. “But yeah, get out of here. You might be able to avoid awkwardness if you slip out the south side.”

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose and grabbed the coffee he’d made for his date.  _ This is going to be a disaster. _

He took Lillia’s advice and moved around the south side of the building. It’s not that he wanted to avoid Dean. He just didn’t want him to witness the potential humiliation Castiel was about to endure. And of course, as he made his way to the tables out front, where he and  _ ImBatman67 _ had agreed to meet, he started internalizing his fears leading towards a minor panic attack.

_ What would he think? Would he find Castiel attractive? _ Castiel knew he was weird. Had hair that couldn’t be tamed no matter what length it was. Weird blue eyes and abnormally thick thighs.

“Awe, man! You shouldn’t have!” Dean’s voice broke Castiel out of his thoughts and he’s greeted to Dean in a leather jacket, sunglasses and well fitted jeans.

_ Fuck. My. Life. _

Dean moved to grab the coffee sitting on the table. “No!” Castiel called out, playfully slapping Dean away. “Not for you!”

Dean removed his glasses and chuckled. “Okay, okay! I was just playing.”

“He’s got a hot date!” Irma shouted from the walk-up window. 

Castiel turned around and glared at them, before looking back at Dean. “What she said,” Dean said with a nervous grin. Why would  _ Dean  _ be nervous?

“HA!” Sydney hollered.

Castiel groaned at Sydney’s outburst and removed his sweatshirt, revealing the Star Wars shirt underneath.

He saw Dean tilt his head, looking at something. “Nice tat.” He pointed to the general direction of Castiel’s left side.

“Shit,” he muttered, quickly pulling down his shirt just as the music from the sound system changed. 

Dean started to laugh. Castiel wanted to crawl into a hole when he heard Lillia and Nikki acting out the beginning scene of  _ The Lion King’s  _ ‘Can You Feel The Love Tonight’. 

“I’m going to kill them. All of them,” Castiel muttered, sitting down dejectedly. 

As Dean wiped the tears from his eyes, he finally managed to focus. “Well, to be honest, I’m meeting some...one….” Before he could finish his sentence, his attention was instantly grabbed by the Star Wars shirt Castiel wore. 

Noticing the look on Dean’s face, Castiel inquired, “Hey, everything okay?”

“Fuck, you gotta be kidding me?” Dean asked out loud before bursting into another laughing fit, reaching to unzip his jacket.

“What’s so funny? What’s wrong?” Castiel was confused by Dean’s random laughing. He nearly demanded an explanation until he follows Dean’s movements and the last of the brown leather jacket is open.

“Mother fucker... ‘67?  _ Your car _ ?” Castiel asked, tearing his eyes from the vintage  _ Star Wars _ shirt to look at the car in question.

“Yep,” Dean managed to say between bits of laughter, “Well, this makes it easier.”

Castiel can’t help the smile on his face. “A lot easier, actually. And I guess this  _ is  _ for you after all.” He held up the coffee. 

Dean finally stopped laughing enough to grab the coffee and sit down, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. So, I guess we can skip the awkward first date talk. By my math, we’d be in third date territory,” Castiel joked, biting his lip and hoping Dean didn’t notice the sudden coloring in his face.

Of course, because fate wanted to be a dick, the girls start up a different Disney song. This time it was the song from that mermaid movie about kissing the girl and Castiel groaned before looking back to see all the girls and even a few of the patrons swaying back and forth as they sang along. 

_ I wish _ , Castiel thought before turning back to Dean, pleased to see that Dean looked as red as Castiel felt.

“I’m sorry about them,” he hooked his thumb back at his co-workers. “Apparently, I’m the only one willing to put up with that much estrogen,” he joked with a shrug. 

Snapping back into reality, Dean realized it wasn’t a dream.  _ NoAngel87 and Castiel are one and the same, _ Dean thought, feeling his heart pound. He noticed that Castiel had said something and rushed to respond. 

“It’s okay.” He smiled at Castiel before taking a sip of his coffee. Not knowing what to do next, he looked up at Castiel and realized it was silent. Quickly, not really thinking, Dean pointed to Baby and asked, “Hey you want a ride?” 

Castiel bit his cheek to keep himself from answering with a resounding ‘ _ fuck, yes! _ ’. Instead, he nodded. “Yeah, might be good to get away from the paparazzi.” When Dean gave him a questioning look, Castiel explained. “Lillia’s taking pictures since Kaylin was off today. You know the saying ‘pictures or it didn’t happen’? That’s Kaylin’s motto.”

_ Which we should kiss, cause then they can remind me later that I’m not having a weird ass daydream. _ Castiel thought, still stunned over the fact that his Batman was Dean all along. 

He snorted at his own thoughts and caught an odd look from Dean. “Sorry. Random thought.”

“Do tell,” Dean insisted, getting up and leaning forward to grab Castiel’s sweater for him, close enough to smell the cologne and slightly brush against his arm.  _ Almost close enough to kiss, _ Dean thought to himself.

Castiel’s eyes glanced to Dean’s lips and he licked his own out of reflex. “I uh…” he paused and cleared his throat. Dean’s proximity and scent was overwhelming him, but in a good way. “I guess I really didn’t cheat on you. I mean, you starred in a lot of fantasies and I felt bad cause you are my friend and I was falling for internet you at the same time...” Castiel began to ramble, his brain short circuiting at their proximity.

With a quick smile, noticing Castiel can’t stop talking, Dean turned to face him, looked him dead in the eyes and kissed him. In the background, all that could be heard was the girls: whistling, cat calling, and cheering for the kiss. When they unlocked lips, Dean smiled. “Exactly how I imagined. Are you ready to go?”

A playful smirk crossed Castiel’s face as he nodded. “Yeah, let’s get out of here,.” he said simply, getting up and biting the bigger smile that threatened to break out over his face when he  _accidentally_  bumped into Dean. The two walked over to Dean’s car where Cas stopped suddenly, leaning against the passenger side.

“You’re wrong, you know,” he stated, grabbing Dean’s attention.

“And what am I wrong about?” Dean asked, coming over to Castiel and standing in front of him.

Castiel reached out, fisting Dean’s jacket in both hands and pulled him closer. “That’s not how our first kiss was supposed to be.” He raised an eyebrow in an unspoken challenge. “Or at least, that’s not how  _ I _ imagined it.”

“Oh, really? And how did you imagine it?” Dean said, stepping forward with a smirk.

“More like this,” Castiel said, his words barely above a whisper, One of his hands moved to the back of Dean’s neck, pushing him down so that their lips could meet. This time there’s no hesitation or surprise in their movements. Dean soon had Castiel pinned between himself and the car. One hand on Castiel’s waist, fingertips brushing against the exposed skin. Castiel fisted his hand into Dean’s short hair, deepening his kiss and moaning at the feel of their tongues dancing together. 

_ Dear God _ , Castiel’s brain stuttered when he felt Dean gently bite his lip before pulling away.

“Much better,” Castiel breathed, getting lost in the brightness of Dean’s eyes. 

“Yeah, _much_ better,” Dean breathed, smiling at him, his eyes piercing into Castiel’s and finally seeing what he had been missing the whole time he had known him. Now he knew what it was that he felt. That four letter word that eluded him for so long.

“Wanna go back to my place?” Castiel asked as Dean opened the door for him.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Dean smiled, shutting the door and going around to his side.

The ride to Castiel’s was perfect. They joked and laughed and Castiel even snuck in a text to Dean. It wasn’t until they were at his apartment, where he was getting them both some water, that he saw Dean’s reply.

[text from ImBatman67: wear that]  
[text to ImBatman67: See you later!]  
[text from ImBatman67: I'll be there in my Vader shirt]  
[text to ImBatman67: Just so you know. I think I might be in love with you...]  
[text from ImBatman67: I know me too]

_ The End _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [itsnotnaturalpodcast](itsnotnaturalpodcast.tumblr.com) ( Sydney & Mandy) for letting us use their podcast and likeness in this baby. 
> 
> Go check their podcast out! It's awesome! :D


End file.
